Movie Night
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: It's Emma's turn to pick the movie on date night and Will is less than thrilled of her choice but once there, he discovers that maybe her choice wasn't so bad after all.


**A/N: Hey all! Here is just a one shot that I hope you all like. I'm looking for prompts so if you have any plot, stories or scenes you want to read, please message me! I'd be more than happy to write it. Anyways, please read and review!**

"Hey, Em ready for the movies?" Will asked as he walked out of their room, tucking his wallet into his back pocket. Emma looked at him with a smile as she grabbed her purse by the door.

"All ready," she said, waiting for him to join her.

"Great, what movie again?" Will asked as it was Emma's turn to pick the movie on their date. He picked Grown Ups 2 last week, so this week was her choice.

"Smurfs Two," Emma replied while Will tried to hold back a groan. It was a kiddie movie and although it didn't look horrible, Will really wanted to see Wolverine or something a bit more action packed than the Smurfs.

"Are you sure, Em? You know we're going to be like the oldest couple there right without kids?" Will asked with a grin, causing Emma to playfully hit his arm.

"Yes, I realize," Emma said sticking by her decision.

"It's going to be so childish," Will said with a frown, trying to persuade her to pick a different movie, one that didn't have little blue people on the screen.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Emma said as she saw the dread in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Will said as he opened up their door, securely locking it once they were outside.

"Just remember that I get to pick the movie next time and we're seeing Wolverine," Will said with a laugh.

"Oh great," Emma said less than enthusiastically, knowing that Wolverine was payback for the Smurfs.

While continuing to talk about upcoming movies, Will and Emma made their way down to Will's car and made the short drive to the movie theatre. The parking lot was full as it being Saturday night so Will and Emma quickly made their way to the busy line. Thankfully Smurfs Two had been out for a while and wasn't nearly as packed as suspected when walking in after buying their tickets.

Will led the way to the top of the theatre and off to the side, sitting in the seats that only had two or three in a row. If he had to watch the Smurfs for the next two hours, he wanted to be away from kids kicking his seat or squirming restlessly next to him.

"Want popcorn?" he asked Emma who nodded at him agreeably.

"Okay, be back in a minute," Will said as he then made his way back down the aisle and towards the concession stand. In a short couple of minutes later, Will returned with a large popcorn and carefully held it in his lap, making sure Emma could reach from her seat.

The previews started rolling and the lights slowly began to dim. Will mindlessly watched the screen while picking up piece after piece of popcorn from the bag. Occasionally, he glanced over to Emma and he couldn't help but marvel at how far she had come with her OCD.

She was sitting in a movie theatre where the floor was no doubt sticky and germ ridden. She was sitting in a seat that millions of other people had sat in before her and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

Will smiled at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Emma looked at him with a smile and in that moment Will had an idea, one that he wasn't sure if Emma would be comfortable with or not, but would sure pass the time of the lengthy children's movie.

He placed the popcorn bag on the floor and lifted the arm rest that separated between them in an upward position. Emma continued to watch him in confusion, noticing that the opening credits were about to play.

Will scooted his way closer to her and gently placed his arm around her shoulder. As Emma saw that was all Will was doing, she directed her attention back at the screen, relaxing again as she watched the Smurfs come out.

Will carefully watched Emma out of the corner of his eye, as he began to massage her shoulders. Slow caresses starting from the top and then making their way down her arm. He could tell Emma was enjoying his touch as the goose bumps started to form. She was beginning to feel something, yet she wasn't quite sure what.

She looked over to Will who seemed to be enthralled with the movie, not making eye contact with her. Will continued his pattern for another couple minutes while Emma began to watch the movie yet again.

While the movie continued, Will decided to step it up. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her thigh, resting gently over her smooth skirt. Again, he began a pattern, slowly tracing circles that started small but grew large.

This time, he watched Emma and saw that she was trying very hard not to be distracted by his movements. He picked up his speed and ran his hand up and down her thigh, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she would look at him confused.

"Will," Emma whispered out confused, not wanting to cause other spectators to look over to them.

"Yes?" Will said gruffly, voice full of desire.

"I, um, I," Emma muttered out but was silenced with a kiss from Will, unable to hold back any longer.

He molded his lips perfectly over hers and his tongue poked out, begging for entrance. Emma was hesitant since they were in a public place, but happily obliged as she remembered Will was with her and thus opened her mouth to him.

Will placed his hand in her hair while the other still rested on her thigh. Emma was clutching his chest, feeling his toned muscles underneath contract every time he breathed.

Their tongues danced together in a passionate duel, Will occasionally biting down on Emma's lower lip. She let out a soft moan, forgetting they were in a movie theatre and in the middle of the movie, or was it towards the end? Emma didn't really know as she continued to let Will pepper her with kisses.

Will continued to kiss her as if she were air and he needed to breath. He began to plant hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck that travelled lower to her collarbone. Emma continued to let out small moans, unable to keep them silent.

Will then kissed lower and lower until he was at the valley of her breasts. He gently pushed her back and they were soon lying across the seats, hopefully hidden behind the row in front of them, but not thinking about the seats across the aisle.

Will gently lay on top of Emma, keeping his weight to one side as to not put too much pressure on her. He resumed his position and was once again lost in the scent that was Emma. He forgot they were in a kiddie movie and that other people, or children, could possibly be watching them. Emma though, was letting him do something he had always fantasized about, so he kept going, pushing out the reality and public situation they were in and continued to pleasure his fiancé.

Until, he got a tap on the shoulder, causing him to look at the spectator who had stopped him.

"Um, excuse me? We had a complaint and well you're not supposed to be making out in the movie theatre, sir," a young teenage worker said to Will who was sure he had on a look that showed his embarrassment just as much as the kid in front of him.

"I, uh, sorry," Will murmured out, as he began to sit up and straighten his collared shirt, folding his legs in the process to hide the aching hard on that had formed in his jeans. Emma followed behind, fixing up her tangled hair, running a hand through its knots.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," the worker said, causing Will to blush yet hide a devilish smirk. His plan had succeeded and it was probably good that they were stopped as he didn't think he would be able to himself if they carried on as they were.

"I, uh, we understand. We're sorry," Will apologized as the teenager nodded at them and quickly left the sight. Will looked over to Emma who had a blush as bright as a tomato on her neck.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have some business to finish," Emma said with a smirk, after a couple of minutes of silence. Will stared at her dumbfounded that she wanted to continue what they were doing. Will happily nodded though and soon both were making their way out the dark theatre in the middle of the movie, ignoring the glares they received on the way out.

"You know we'll never be allowed back into that theatre right?" Emma said with a smirk as they found Will's car.

"It was totally worth it," Will said as they climbed in.

"And you thought the Smurfs would be boring," he said with a grin while Emma playfully hit his arm while they drove back home.

"I believe you said that," Emma corrected.

"I guess it was me, wasn't it? What was I thinking?" Will said with a laugh.

"Now let's go home," he said as Emma happily agreed, quickly making it back to the safety and privacy of their apartment to carry on from the nights events.


End file.
